thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Queen
"Looks like winter is coming" the grandmother said. "That, or the Snow Queen has been visiting you" -Kay's grandmother, A Treasury of Classic Fairy Tales The Snow Queen is a powerful sorceress and the ruler of winter and all that is cold. Background The Snow Queen is loosely based on the character from the fairy tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. In The Land of Stories series, she gets an original background story. Jack describes her as a weather witch who, a long time ago, secretly plotted against the king of the Northern Kingdom, whom she had befriended by granting him wishes and making prophecies. She overthrew the king and covered the kingdom in an everlasting winter. She was eventually overthrown by Wise Prince White and banished to the Northern Mountains, where she lives in an icy lair with her polar bears. Every now and then, she sends a blizzard to let the people know that she is still there. Appearance "The Snow Queen was a tall woman with a large white fur coat, a snowflake crown, and a cloth wrapped around her eyes. Her skin was so pale and frostbitten it was practically blue. She had a very strong jaw and tiny jagged teeth. She clutched a long icicle scepter in one hand, and her other hand was being stroked by something enormous and fluffy kneeling before her...it was a polar bear."''TLOS II, ch 17, p. 292 When Alex looked into her face without the blindfold, the Snow Queen's eyes resembled two bright lights.TLOS II, ch 17, p. 300 Personality The Snow Queen is blind, and has a group of talking polar bears around her who pretend she is still Queen by faking the sounds of marching soldiers and telling her stories about her 'people'. Though Alex and Conner try to tell her the truth about her 'palace' and the polar bears, she still lives with the polar bears during the events of [[A Grimm Warning|''A Grimm Warning]]. While she may appear mad, she is a cunning woman who, along with the Sea Witch, crafted a long, elaborate plan to conquer the Otherworld. She is calm, cool and cold like ice. The Snow Queen is described to be carrying a grudge against the people of the Northern Kingdom. Relationships She was the former Royal Adviser of the King of the Northern Kingdom and knew the Masked Man (presumably also his identity). In ''Beyond the Kingdoms'', she visited the other witches at their monthly gathering together with the Sea Witch. The other witches were terrified of them and even bowed.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 404 It was revealed that she had previously worked together with the Sea Witch to curse Ezmia, to use her as a weapon to take over the Land of Stories and the Otherworld; when Ezmia was defeated by Alex, they shifted their focus to trying to curse Alex. Their curse wasn't strong enough, though, and they asked the other witches to join them.TLOS IV, ch 29 p 405 Powers and Abilities The Snow Queen, like all witches, can cast spells, curses, charms and enchantments. She, along with the Sea Witch, created a curse capable of amplifying the negative emotions of even the strongest fairy. Like all witches, the Snow Queen's use of witchcraft has granted her an exceptionally long life. Her exact age is unknown but she has lived before Ezmia's corruption(since she was responsible for the poor fairy's plight.) A kiss from the Snow Queen can erase memories. Only true love can break the spell and restore what was taken. The Snow Queen is known as a weather witch, meaning she has the ability to manipulate all aspects of weather, including rain, sleet and snow. The Snow Queen is gifted in the ice and snow aspects of weather magic. She channels her icy powers through an icy scepter. By waving it, she can conjure huge and terrible snow storms and even today she sends frosty weather down to the Northern Kingdom. She can even create ice in warm places and can conjure a frost capable of instantly freezing everything in its path. She can also make icy constructs like the pillars of her mountain lair and her sleigh or icy golems like her snowflake-winged birds. Despite her terrible case of frostbite, the Snow Queen may have a degree of resistance to the cold. She has lived for years in a frigid climate and hasn't suffered from hypothermia. Instead of seeing the present, the Snow Queen can gaze into the future. However, her premonitions are never clear and they come in the form of riddles. Story 2. The Enchantress Returns Alex and Conner need the Snow Queen's scepter for the Wand of Wonderment, and fight her and her polar bears with Goldilocks and Jack. Before falling unconscious, the Snow Queen gives Alex a prophecy: "Of the four travelers, one will not return." In the last chapter of the book, it is revealed that she meant the four travelers from the Otherworld; Alex, Conner, Charlotte and Dr. Bob; Alex will stay in the Land of Stories. 3. A Grimm Warning The Masked Man leads General Marquis to the Snow Queen's lair to retrieve a dragon egg. The Snow Queen already knows what the Masked Man is coming to get, and reminds him of the deal they made the last time they met: the egg for the Northern Kingdom. She also knows who General Marquis is, having prophesied his coming a long time ago.TLOS III, ch 19, p. 315 When they leave with the egg, the Snow Queen foresees that the Masked Man's identity will soon be revealed to the person he most wishes to keep it secret from. Since their plan to overtake the Kingdoms fails, the Snow Queen does not get her part of the deal. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms The Snow Queen and the Sea Witch meet with Morina and the other witches to make a plan to curse Alex. They will use her to conquer the Otherworld. 5. An Author's Odyssey She and the Sea Witch tell Morina to curse Alex. When Morina leaves to cast the curse, the Sea Witch reveals her suspicions of the Beauty Witch to the Snow Queen. The queen informs her that the water witch's suspicions are correct but she has seen the failure of Morina's plot to usurp them. 6. Worlds Collide The Snow Queen invades the Otherworld along with the other witches. The forces of the Otherworld forces the witches to hide behind a magic barrier made by Alex in Central Park. In the battle between witches and fairies, the Snow Queen was killed and melted/destroyed by Xanthous. Quotes * "You are not the first witch to see the Otherworld as a potential home, Morina."''TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 404 * ''"After centuries of sending blizzards through the kingdoms, I've collected the remaining specks," The Snow Queen continued. * "Morina will try to betray us, but she will fail," she said. "Once Alex Bailey is under the the dust's spell, nothing will stop her-nothing!" * "For someone so consumed in the future, you know nothing about the past," she said," The contents of this bag will ensure our conquest of the Otherworld." Trivia * Unlike the other fairy tale characters, the story the Snow Queen came from was never confirmed to exist in the Land of Stories but elements from it such as the evil mirror appear in the series. References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Witches Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Female Category:Magical Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide